1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to mechanical pin components and more specifically, to a pin having a transverse insertion aperture for use in assembling a firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
Aficionados of certain types of firearms have in recent years preferred to purchase various firearm components from manufacturers, distributors and/or retailers, and assemble said components themselves, rather than purchase a completely assembled firearm. This “do-it-yourself” (“DIY”) method of assembling a firearm allows a firearms user to be selective in choosing the source of particular firearm components for incorporation into the user's firearm. In many instances, the firearm user's motivation for building a firearm in a DIY manner is so that one or more firearm components may be selected from what the user perceives to be a preferred manufacturing source. Another motivation for such a DIY manner of building a firearm is to reduce the overall expense of purchasing a firearm. Many firearm users that are more mechanically inclined prefer to assemble their own firearms simply because they derive enjoyment from the assembly process itself.
AR-15/M16/M4 style rifles (and variants thereof) are frequently selected by firearms users for such DIY assembly as the components of such rifles are supplied by numerous different manufacturers, providing for significant variety in sourcing options. However, assembling these pieces, or removing pieces for repair is often difficult, time consuming, and possibly dangerous. Consequently, there is a need for a more suitable system and method for replacing or assembling certain parts. Specifically, there is a need for a system or method for installing a pivot pin found on many rifles and other firearms.
Where used in the various figures of the drawings, the same reference numerals designate the same or similar parts. All figures are drawn for ease of explanation of the basic teachings of the invention only; the extensions of the figures with respect to number, position, relationship, and dimensions of the parts to form the preferred embodiment will either be explained or will be within the skill of persons of ordinary skill in the art after the following teachings of the present invention have been read and understood.